


if the whole world was watching i'd still dance with you

by ahnakins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Ridiculous Amount of Blushing, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Family Dinners, Ballroom Dancing, Crushes, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Guard!Bucky, Lucky coincidences, M/M, Pining, Prince!Steve, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnakins/pseuds/ahnakins
Summary: The Prince walked into the ballroom, giving a small wave. Bucky’s heart swelled, and he found himself smiling fondly.“Aw,” Sam said. “You’re completely smitten.” He clutched his heart. “How lovely to see young love, so pure, so innocent—”“Shut up,” Bucky said, but he was still smiling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "this town" by niall horan

Bucky sighed.

He had been standing on this balcony for hours, watching the nobles flutter around on the floor below. An orchestra in the corner was playing a slow waltz, and the dancers seemed moved as one, making an almost hypnotising effect.

At this rate, he’d be asleep before the King arrived.

“Barnes!”

Bucky turned, but slowly. The Captain of the Guard was standing in the doorway, his features arranged in an expression that Bucky took to mean disappointment, or frustration, or disgust. In other words, what he usually looked at Bucky like.

“Stand up straight,” the Captain said. “You’re on display to the best of the best in the Kingdom. At least try to look like you know what you’re doing.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said. When the Captain left, he scowled.

“Don’t listen to him,” Sam said on Bucky’s right. “You’re easily the best in the guard. Pierce is an idiot, honestly.”

“Already knew that,” Bucky murmured. His gaze was fixed on the floor, searching for something among the nobles.

“Looking for your man?” Sam asked conversationally.

“He’s not _my man_ ,” Bucky said.

“The Prince isn’t here yet,” Sam told him. “I’ve been looking for him for you all night.”

“You’ve been looking—”

“I’m your wingman, remember? Anyway, the Prince doesn’t even come to the balls. He hates these events.”

“He’ll be at this one,” Bucky said. “He’s not going to miss Mid-Winter.”

“Maybe,” Sam mused.

There was a slight commotion at the end of the ballroom. Bucky turned as someone entered the ballroom.

“Introducing His Majesty, King Nicholas the Third,” a squat man said, his voice echoing across the room.

Everyone bowed respectfully, and the King nodded at his subjects.

“There he is,” Sam whispered in Bucky’s ear.

“Introducing His Royal Highness, Prince Steven,” the squat man continued.

The Prince walked into the ballroom, giving a small wave. Bucky’s heart swelled, and he found himself smiling fondly.

“Aw,” Sam said. “You’re completely smitten.” He clutched his heart. “How lovely to see young love, so pure, so innocent—”

“Shut up,” Bucky said, but he was still smiling.

The Prince slipped through the crowd, making short conversation with anyone who got in his way. _Typical_ , Bucky thought. _So polite._

“Ooh, don’t go talking to her, she’ll break your heart,” Sam said in a low voice.

“Please,” Bucky said. “Natasha knows not to play around with the Prince.”

Bucky and Natasha had known each other for years — they’d grown up in the same village. Natasha was notoriously flirtatious.

“Because he’s yours, right?” Sam asked innocently.

Bucky ignored him.

“You should go down,” Sam said.

“What, down on the floor?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. He waved towards the floor. “I’ll cover for you. There doesn’t need to be two of us up here, anyway. No one’s going to attack on Mid-Winter.”

“You sure?” Bucky asked.

“‘Course,” Sam said. He put on a ridiculously high voice. “Go meet your true love!”

“Oh, shut up,” Bucky said. “But thanks.”

“Just fulfilling my duties as wingman,” Sam said, giving him a small salute.

Bucky returned it, then disappeared around the corner and down the staircase.

* * *

 

 

The ballroom was absolutely _packed._

Bucky could barely move amongst the nobles. He could hear snippets of their conversations as he passed — all pretentious debates and big words they probably didn’t understand.

“Well, hello there, Soldier,” someone said behind him.

“Hi, Natasha,” Bucky said, not turning.

“What are you doing down here then?”

Bucky didn’t answer. He stood on tip-toe, scanning the crowd.

“Oh, don’t bother answering. I know exactly why you’re here.” Bucky could practically hear Natasha’s grin. “Dear old Stevie’s here. I was talking to him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky hissed. “I saw _the Prince_ come in.”

“He asked about you, you know.” Natasha put on an exaggerated deep voice, which Bucky assumed was supposed to be like a man’s. “‘Is your friend here? He seemed very nice.’”

“Did he actually say that?”

“Oh boy, you’re actually pining,” Natasha chuckled. “Yes, he did say that. Remember that festival a month ago?”

Bucky did remember the festival in question. Natasha had dragged him over to greet the Prince, and Bucky had been red throughout the entire ordeal.

“Yes,” he bit out.

“Well, obviously he remembered it,” Natasha said, waggling her manicured fingers.

“I wish he didn’t.”

“You’re missing my point,” Natasha sighed. “He remembered _you_.”

“Oh, great. He remembered my tomato face,” Bucky groaned.

“He said nothing about the tomato face,” Natasha said. “He just mentioned how _nice_ you were.”

“It was pity,” Bucky said automatically.

“Oh, you’re really in deep,” Natasha said. “Come on,” she said, grabbing his bicep and pulling him through the crowd.

“Where?” Bucky asked apprehensively.

“I’m going to help you,” Natasha said. They moved across the ballroom easily; she had the uncanny ability to part a crowd without a word.

“There he is.” Natasha pointed to a blond head in the distance. _The Prince_.

“Nat, _no_ ,” Bucky began.

“I’m not listening,” Natasha sang. She came to a stop just behind the Prince.

“Thanks, Peggy,” the Prince said to a brown-haired lady. He turned.

“Hi,” Natasha said, dipping quickly in what Bucky figured to be some kind of informal curtsey. If anyone else tried to pull that off, they would have been in trouble for improper behaviour. However, normal rules rarely applied to Natasha.

“Good evening,” the Prince said, taken aback.

Natasha gestured to Bucky. “Here’s my friend. You were asking about him,” she smirked.

The Prince’s cheeks turned pink. “I, uh, I wasn’t—”

Natasha peered over the crowd. “Sorry. Duke Stark’s calling me. Idiot. See you later,” she said. She winked at Bucky. He scowled in return.

Duke Stark wasn’t, of course, calling her. Bucky knew that because he’d spent so much time around her and knew how to tell when she was acting. Most people couldn’t see through her lies. But surely the Prince saw straight through this one. Bucky mentally groaned.

“Your Highness,” Bucky said, bowing clumsily.

The Prince cleared his throat. “Oh, please don’t. It’s Steve,” he said.

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky said. “Um — I mean — James Barnes of the Royal Guard.”

The Prince — _Steve_ — smiled. “Thank you for your service.”

“You’re welcome,” Bucky said. “I mean, we don’t do much. It’s mostly just standing around. Not that I’m not happy with my job,” he added.

“No, I understand,” Steve said. “I feel the same way. There’s a lot of sitting around and boring talk when you’re a Prince.” He laughed self-consciously. “That’s why I don’t go to balls much.”

“I know,” Bucky said. “I mean, I notice that you aren’t usually present at the balls.”

_Idiot_.

“I’d rather draw,” Steve said. He was either ignoring Bucky’s comment or he just didn’t hear. Bucky hoped it was the latter.

“You draw?”

“Yes. I’m not very good though.”

Bucky grinned. “I’m sure you’re great.”

Steve’s grin matched Bucky’s. “I’ll show you one time.”

The song that was playing ended, and there was scattered clapping across the ballroom. A new one picked up in no time, slower and graceful.

“Oh, this is my favourite,” Steve said quietly.

Later, when telling Sam all about it, Bucky wouldn’t be entirely sure how it happened. But somehow, Steve and Bucky ended up arm in arm, waltzing across the ballroom together.

Steve led, because Bucky had never learned how to dance. Somehow, when he was in Steve’s arms, it didn’t matter. He could sense eyes on them, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. For the first time that night, he felt happy.

The song ended after what felt like eons, and then Steve and Bucky were just smiling stupidly at each other. Steve’s grin was blinding from this view.

And then Steve just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, just a peck, but it made Bucky feel like exploding.

They looked outside. It was late, Bucky could tell. People had left already, and the rest were wandering out.

“Nice to meet you, Bucky,” Steve smiled. And then he disappeared, just like that, returning back to his royal persona, the shy Prince.

Bucky gave him a small salute.

* * *

 

Bucky got in trouble with Captain Pierce the next day. Big trouble. He endured an hour of yelling about disrespect, and being proper, and knowing his place. Pierce finished the lecture by informing Bucky that he was going to be on patrol duty in the streets for the rest of the month.

Bucky couldn’t bring himself to regret anything, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Steve and Bucky are in love, except for Steve and Bucky.

It was _absolutely freezing_.

Bucky shivered, attempting to wrap his coat tighter around him. Three days into patrol duty and he was starting to tire of the uneventful walks through the city.

He hadn’t even seen Steve.

_He’s probably just busy_ , Bucky reminded himself. _He’s the Prince._

But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe Steve just didn’t want to be around him. Maybe what they had that night was just for that night.

He sighed.

He kept walking.

There were peasants all around, strolling through the square and buying cheap vegetables. Every now and then a carriage would roll across the cobbled street, looking expensive and elaborate. probably a noble that was only just returning home.

All the nobles had left, or were leaving today. All except—

“Hello Natasha,” Bucky said dully as the Countess seemed to materialise out of thin air.

“Hey,” she said. She was eating an apple, red like her hair. “Have you talked to the Prince?”

Bucky ignored the slight teasing note to her words. “No. I don’t think he wants to,” he added quietly.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You _danced_ with him. He _kissed_ you.”

“On the cheek.”

Natasha waved her apple. “Irrelevant. He likes you and you are going to speak to him. I’ll drag your sorry ass there if I have to.”

Bucky choked at the language coming out of her mouth. She was Natasha, yes, but she was _nobility._

“I’m having dinner with the royals tonight,” she said, tugging on a strand of his hair. “You’re coming.”

“ _Would like to to come to dinner, Bucky?”_ Bucky mimicked, pushing her hand aways. “ _If you’re not busy.”_

“Life’s too short to ask questions,” Natasha said. “Besides, I know you’re not busy.” She studied his hair. “Also, you need a haircut.”

Bucky ran his fingers through his hair. He’d been letting it grown since last winter. It was shoulder length now. “I like it.”

“Ugh. Make sure you wash it, at least.”

Bucky scowled. “Like I’m not going to wash it.”

“Bye bye, soldier boy,” Natasha said, turning. “I’ll see you later.”

“I don’t know where to meet you!” Bucky called after her.

“I’ll find you!” Natasha said. She disappeared into the crowd.

_How does she keep doing that?_ Bucky mused to himself.

He pulled his coat around him again and set off. Judging by the sun, he still had an hour or two left until sunset, which was when he was off duty.

“Sorry,” he muttered when he bumped into someone.

“No, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” the stranger said.

He was probably nobility, with his blue cloak. Tall, too, the same height as Bucky. Bucky didn’t see his face at first. And then he looked up.

_Oh._

It was Steve. Of course it was.

Steve’s cheeks were red from the cold, or from seeing Bucky, or both. This close, Bucky could see that his cloak matched his eyes almost exactly.

“Hi,” Bucky said. It was the only thing he could manage.

Comprehension dawned on Steve’s face. “Oh, Hello.”

Bucky smiled.

“Hey Highness!” someone yelled, a young man with short brown hair and wearing a red cloak to match Steve’s blue..

Steve turned, and he grinned easily. Bucky had an overwhelming rush of affection.

“I’m sorry, my friend — I’ll see you around, okay?” Steve said, looking like he wanted to stay more.

“Yeah,” Bucky said.

Steve lingered for a moment longer, his arms raised slightly as if he was going to hug Bucky.

“Steven!” the man yelled.

And Steve turned and left, leaving Bucky in the freezing square.

 

* * *

 

“So, who was that in the square?” Tony asked, lounging across Steve’s bed. “No, don’t tell me. He’s your Cinderella man, right? Danced with you at the ball and ran away?”

“He didn’t _run away_ ,” Steve said.

Tony rolled off the bed. “He didn’t stay, though.”

Steve fixed the blanket. “Do you think he didn’t like me? Did I go too far?”

“Oh boy,” Tony said. “You’re fidgeting. That’s never good.”

“ _Tony.”_

“Okay, fine. Do I think you went too far? Yes. Yes you did. I can’t believe you even danced with him, let alone that kiss at the end? Overkill, my friend.”

“Really?” Steve asked with a pained expression. He knew it. He’d ruined all his chances with Bucky because he’d been too forward, and there wasn’t going to be a second chance.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “You don’t just do that with anyone. However, I know for a fact that the lucky boy you danced with still likes you.”

“What?” Steve asked, hardly believing his ears.

“He likes you. Into you. Wants to —”

“Yeah, I get it,” Steve said, cutting him on.

Tony chuckled.

Steve did too, and then frowned. “ But how do you know?”

Tony winked. “Insider information.”

“Who?”

Tony sighed. “Countess Romanoff,” he said.

“Countess — _Natasha_?”

“Yeah, her. She’s friends with what’s-his-name.”

“With Bucky.”

“That’s the one.”

Steve’s eyes widened in horror. “You two have been playing matchmaker?”

“Yeah, and this other guard. Wilson, I think. But he said he prefers the term ‘wingman.’” Tony plucked a grape from a bowl on Steve’s table. “It didn’t take that much work, honestly. We’ve been trying for about a month.”

“A _month_?” Steve asked incredulously.

“You heard me.”

Steve thought back to everything that had happened over the last month. Sure enough, at every major event, Bucky had somehow been present. And they’d ‘accidentally’ bumped into each other at least five times.

“I can’t believe it,” Steve said. “This is just one ridiculous dream.”

“Well you better wake up soon then, Highness. You’ve got dinner tonight,” Tony said, dead serious.

“ _Dinner_?”

“Stop repeating everything I say in disbelief,” Tony said. “And, yes, Nat’s bringing him for that dinner.” He grinned evilly. “He’ll get to meet the family!”

“You can’t just do that!” Steve exclaimed.

“It’s already all planned,” Tony said. “And the Wilson the Wingman is going to be there, in case things go wrong.”

“Oh my god,” Steve murmured, face in his hands.

“You’re not allowed to be angry at us,” Tony said. “You have had a crush on him since he joined the ranks of the guards. This is what we call an intervention.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Time’s a-ticking, Prince. Gotta get you ready for your date,” Tony said, grinning.

Steve could only groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this! I'm having so much fun writing it! Please leave a comment, tell me what you liked, what you'd like to see next, what you didn't like... anything! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have an awkward "date" with an audience, and King Nicholas (The Fury of Shieldon) is an embarrassing dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is slowly taking over my life. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Natasha came and found Bucky in his quarters sometime around seven o’clock.

“Time to go!” she chirped.

“I don’t want to,” Bucky said.

“You’ve already told me that,” Natasha said. “And also, it’s not true. You’ve been pining after him for, like, years.”

That was true, at least. Ever since Bucky joined the Royal Guard at age sixteen and seen the Prince for the first time, he had been hopelessly in love. Steve had only been small and skinny back then, sickly pale. Bucky had worried about him all the time at first, and every time Steve disappeared for a few days, he would be worried the whole time. But Steve always came back.

He was all grown up now, though. Bucky didn’t care what Steve looked like, but he sure was easy on the eyes.

“Okay,” Bucky agreed. “But, do I actually _like_ like him? Or do I just like him?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Oh, so we’re having this talk then? Fine.”She crossed her arms. “What do you feel when you see him?”

Bucky buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know? I’m just… really _fond_ of him.” He could feel his face burning.

Natasha snorted. “You’re _fond_ of him? Seriously?”

“I don’t know what else to say,” Bucky snapped defensively. “I just really, really like him, and I want to make sure he’s happy, and—”

“Okay, so you’re hopeless,” Natasha said. “No saving you now. Dinner’s at seven-thirty,” she said, throwing clothes at him. “Get dressed, soldier boy. You’ve got to look good for your date.”

Bucky didn’t lift his head out of his hands for at least five minutes.

 

———

 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Steve muttered to Tony. They were sitting next to each other on the long mahogany table, Steve’s father at the end, with Tony’s father on the left and Captain Pierce on the right. The King and Tony’s father were engaged in serious conversation.

“Better believe it soon, your little soldier boyfriend is coming,” Tony said absent-mindedly, inspecting a serviette.

“He’s not a _soldier_ , he’s a _guard_ ,” Steve corrected. “And he’s not my boyfriend yet, either.”

“The operative word being _yet_ ,” Tony said. “But we’re attempting to change that tonight. Right, Wilson?” Tony looked at Bucky’s friend, who was leaning against a pillar. 

“It’s Sam,” he said, giving a thumbs up.

The King looked up, staring at Sam. He hastily straightened up, looking sheepish.

There was a shuffle at the door, and then Bucky entered, Natasha gripping his arm and practically dragging him in.

Steve immediately turned red. Bucky looked a little nervous, dressed in a fine grey jacket, He looked wonderful, in Steve’s opinion.

“Ah, good evening Natasha,” the King said. His gaze travelled over Bucky. “And this is?”

“This is Bucky. He’s a good friend of mine and Steve’s,” Natasha said. She smirked at Steve, who turned even redder.

The King hesitated. “Hi, Bucky. Please, sit down.” He said this with a perfect poker face, and Steve cringed. Did he recognise Bucky?

Natasha pushed Bucky down into a chair immediately across from Steve. He sank into it.

“Hi,” Steve said.

“Hi,” Bucky said.

Tony held out his hand. “I don’t think we’ve met,” he said.

Steve nearly snorted. Sure, Bucky might not know him, but Tony most definitely knew Bucky. But Steve wasn’t about to point that out.

Bucky shook Tony’s hand. Tony smiled. 

“So, you two are quite the lovebirds,” Natasha drawled. 

Bucky coughed. _Way to be subtle_ , Steve thought.

 

* * *

 

So far, the dinner was going decidedly badly.

Bucky had known it from the beginning, when he entered the room and Captain Pierce pursed his lips. Currently, he was whispering very fast in the King’s ear.

Bucky and Steve had had a short conversation, that went something like:

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“How are you?”

“Good. You?”

“I’m good.”

“Great.”

“About the other night, I’m sorry—”

At that point, Natasha had intervened.

Natasha and — was his name Tony? — were carrying the conversation, talking about everything from the ball to Tony’s new horse.

When the King started talking to him, he thought he might die of embarrassment.

“So, Bucky, I hear you’re part of the Guard?” he said. Face to face, he was incredibly intimidating.

“Ye—yes, sir,” Bucky said, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the King. How do you talk to the most powerful man in the Kingdom over dinner?

“Call me Nick,” he said. “Any friend of Steve’s is a friend of mine.” He smiled — it was a small smile, yes, but it was welcoming.

“Okay, um, Nick,” Bucky stammered.

They had a brief conversation about Bucky’s job, what he did and how he liked it. With Pierce watching Bucky’s every move, it wasn’t the most inspiring conversation.

Nick (God, Bucky was so uncomfortable being on a first name basis with the _King_ of all people) turned to Steve. “Steve, why haven’t I met Bucky before?”

Steve blinked. “Um,” he said.

“They only met recently,” Tony cut in. “And they really kicked it off. Practically inseparable. If they were any closer, they’d be in each other’s arms.”

Both Bucky and Steve cleared their throats.

Nick nodded. “It’s nice to see he’s making more friends. He doesn’t have many,” he added in a stage whisper.

“Dad,” Steve protested, his cheeks pink.

“Well, not many good ones, at least,” Nick allowed. (Tony coughed inconsequentially.)

Bucky chuckled nervously. Did this mean Nick approved of him?

Then Pierce tapped him on the shoulder, and Nick turned back around.

Natasha flashed Bucky a grin, and across the room Sam gave him a thumbs up.

_Sam_ was here, too? If Bucky didn’t know better, he would have thought the entire dinner had been set up—

Of course.

It must have been Natasha, and Sam was obviously in on it, and so was Steve’s friend Tony, probably. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if the bloody King of Shieldon was in on it.

Bucky stood. “I’m sorry, I need to — to go,’ he said. It was a poor excuse, but it would have to do. 

If looks could kill, he would be dead by the hand of both Natasha and Pierce. Truth be told, when Natasha gave someone that look, they were going to dies soon anyway.

Bucky fought the urge to run out of the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of rushed, but if you enjoyed it please leave kudos and a comment! Every kind of feedback is cherished! If there's anything you'd like me to include, please don't hesitate to tell me! Also, come scream about Bucky with me on my tumblr ahnakins.tumblr.com  
> Next chapter: Clint makes an appearance, and Bucky is flailing under the wrath of Natasha. Fortunately, this is not the end of the line!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's had enough of Bucky and Steve's shit, but a lucky coincidence seems to put everything back on the right track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating so late! Hopefully this makes up for all the last two bad chapters, even if it's really short?

Bucky didn’t know where to go. He couldn’t go back to the Guards’ Quarters, because everyone would know the date had gone badly. Bucky didn’t doubt that Sam had told everyone what was happening.

His feet seemed to act of their own accord, and he found himself descending the stairs into the kitchens.

When he was stressed, Bucky ate.

Although it was getting late, the chef would still be there. 

“Clint,” Bucky called.

The chef, Clint, popped out from around a corner.

“Hey Bucky,” he said. He dusted his flour-covered hands on his apron. “Bad date?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You know?”

Clint laughed. “Practically the whole _world_ knows,” he said. “Nat told me this afternoon.”

“Nat’s been telling a lot of people.”

“She’s got her heart in the right place,” Clint said. “Even if she’s very… forward.”

“Tell me about it.”

Clint set a tray of baked goods down on the bench. “She’s right, though.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said, grabbing a small cake. “Also, no.”

“Nat’s always right.”

“She’s always right when she’s talking to _you_.”

“You’ve gotta talk to your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

Clint laughed. “Sure. That’s what they all say.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky said.

Clint looked up. “Watch out,” he muttered.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” came a deadly voice from the stairwell.

“I’m sorry, Natasha,” Bucky groaned.

“ _Sorry_ doesn’t cut it. Do you know how long we’ve been planning this, Stark and I?”

“So you _were_ planning—”

“Irrelevant,” Natasha said, waving a hand. “We’ve been trying to get you two together for _months,_ and you just walk out of there.”

“I want it to be natural,” Bucky said. “Like… like the dance. There weren’t people watching our every move. Just us.”

“Well you can be _natural_ together. Go knock yourselves out,” Natasha said. “I’m not meddling anymore.”

Bucky restrained himself from saying “Finally,” or “Thank God.”

“I can’t believe you, though,” Natasha said. “You two danced, for God’s sake. You like each other. Obviously.”

“I know,” Bucky said. “You’ve told me about a hundred times.”

“Because it doesn’t seem to be getting through your thick head!”

“Cake?” Clint said, attempting to break up the impending fight.

“I don’t need you ruining everything!”

“So _I’m_ the one ruining everything, am I?” Natasha said hotly.

Bucky stood up, pushing the table away; the tray clattered to the floor and Clint immediately descended upon it with a broom.

“i can’t deal with this,” he said. “Sorry, Clint.”

“Whatever, man,” Clint waved him off as he ran back up the stairs, two at a time.

* * *

 

Running always calmed Bucky.

He was practically sprinting through the castle. His legs would kill him tomorrow. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

His footsteps pounded across the white marble floor, echoing through the hall. He was alone in this world, and he could run forever—

_Wham_.

Bucky found himself sprawled on the floor, and there was someone else lying next to him.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Bucky muttered, clambering to his feet, He held his hand out to help the other person up.

And then he had to suppress a groan, because did it really have to be Steve? Again?

“It’s nothing,” Steve said, taking Bucky’s hand. “I’m the one who should be sorry. About the dinner, I mean. My friend Tony, and some others — they set it up. I should have said something.”

“I don’t think there’s anything that could have stopped Nat, honestly,” Bucky replied.

Steve smiled. “Start over?” he asked, holding out his hand.

Bucky took it gratefully and they shook hands. “Please.”

Steve’s smile widened into a full-on grin, and it was like staring into the sun. “I’m Steve.”

“Bucky,” he smiled. 

“Would you like to go for a walk, Bucky?” Steve asked.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Sounds fun,” he finally got out.

Steve turned, not letting go of Bucky’s hand, leading him down the hallway. “The gardens are particularly lovely at this time of year,” Steve said happily.

The only thought Bucky could put together coherently was, _Finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments, I really love hearing your feedback and what you think of my fic! Also, if you have any requests for something in a later chapter, please just ask and I'll try to work it in!  
> Next chapter: Steve and Bucky have their first proper date in the palace gardens :)  
> if you ever want to scream about bucky barnes or anything else really, you can find me on ahnakins.tumblr.com!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve take a walk in the gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! sorry this is another short chapter, but i hope you like it!  
> warning for mild homophobia  
> also, this chapter has a sort of playlist :) the songs ILYSB by LANY and here comes the sun by the beatles were inspiration for the first and last parts of the chapter, respectively

Steve didn’t think he’d ever experienced true happiness.

Not even that day he’d first gotten his horse, Cap. Not when he’d gone to his first ball with his father, and there had been admirers all around. Not when he’d gone on that tour with Tony and they’d stayed up every night, talking about the stars and themselves and the future and the ground they sat upon.

The closest he’d ever come was when he’d won that race, and his dad ruffled his hair and hugged him, and for just a few moments, he didn’t have to be a Prince anymore, without responsibility.

With Bucky, he didn’t have to be a Prince either. He could just be Steve.

Bucky was chuckling as they practically skipped through the halls, their hands linked together and their eyes bright. Steve could feel his heart beating, his mouth stretched into a smile, and that overwhelming joy that filled him, lifting him, becoming him.

_Yes_ , Steve thought. _This is what true happiness is like._

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky was grinning, and he’d been grinning the whole time. 

This was almost everything he’d ever wished for: holding onto Steve’s hand, their laughter filling up the otherwise cold hall, a grin threatening to split his face in half. Even though it was dark, Steve was like a star, lighting up Bucky’s world.

Then Steve pulled him into a small alcove, his finger against his lips.

A maid walked past them, oblivious.

“Let’s not get caught,” Steve whispered.

“Okay,” Bucky whispered back.

Steve’s smile reappeared, and they took off again, tearing through the castle.

_This is what joy feels like_ , Bucky thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was right, the gardens _were_ beautiful.

It was dark, but Bucky could still make out the outlines of trees, the colours that had been dimmed by the moonlight. There was the faint scent of roses on the air.

Steve sank down onto an old mossy bench. Bucky sat next to him.

“This is my favourite place,” Steve said. “In the whole world.”

“I can see why,” Bucky replied.

And then there was silence, broken only by the buzz of nocturnal insects.

“Can we tell anyone?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t think so. I have a — reputation to uphold.”

Bucky took that to mean, _You’re only a guard. A good one, but from a poor village. And you’re a man._

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “I wish it weren’t like that.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said. Somehow his hand found its way onto Steve’s. “It’s not your fault.”

“The ball… that was an experiment. I wanted to find out what would happen.”

“And?”

“Dad said that he was proud of me, that I was strong enough, but it couldn’t work. I need someone wealthy, with a rich bloodline, someone who can continue the bloodline.” Steve looked so angry, but not at Bucky. It was anger at the system, at his position, at perhaps even himself.

“Fuck that,” Bucky said. His hand found its way into Steve’s hair.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Fuck all of it.”

Bucky pulled him close, and they stayed like that for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know I have to go soon,” Steve whispered.

“Mm,” Bucky murmured.

Steve unentangled himself from Bucky’s arms. He stood up, but lingered.

“Can we keep doing this?” Steve asked finally.

Bucky sat up. “Of course.”

“You don’t mind if it’s a secret?”

“I don’t care if the only people who know are us two. I don’t care if we only have one week. Or one day, one minute, one second.”

Steve smiled. Then his face fell. “And if I’m forced to find a wife—”

“We’ll work it out then,” Bucky said. “But for now, we’ve got tonight, and tomorrow, and the next day.”

Steve nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Okay.”

The corners of Bucky;s mouth twitched up.

Only a single strip of moonlight illuminated Steve’s face, across his eyes. Bucky saw them crinkle like they did whenever he smiled. “Goodnight, Bucky,” he said.

“Night, Steve.”

Steve crossed over and gave Bucky a crushing hug. Bucky returned it. 

“I like you so much,” Steve said. “I really, really, like you.”

Steve disappeared before Bucky could reply.

Alone in the garden, Bucky grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and a comment!  
> My tumblr is ahnakins.tumblr.com :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring patrol duty turns into a date at Steve's favourite bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! hope you enjoy this, it's one of the happier chapters :)

Bucky woke at dawn, humming the song he and Steve had danced to at the ball.

He made himself a cup of tea and sat in the communal kitchen. He was in an oddly good mood.

Sam walked in, holding a bowl of porridge in his hands. “Natasha’s pissed at you,” he said by way of greeting.

“Good morning to you too,” Bucky said. “And yeah, I already know. She found me down in the kitchens last night.”

“Tough,” Sam said. “You shouldn’t have walked out.”

“I know…” Bucky said, but he didn’t really mean it.

“Your boyfriend probably hates you now, too,” Sam continued. “After you walked out on your date.”

“Nah, he doesn’t,” Bucky said absent-mindedly. He didn’t bother to correct Sam on calling Steve his _boyfriend_.

Sam only gave him a puzzled glance, which Bucky answered with a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky was still on patrol duty. However, it was marginally better knowing that at the end of the day, he _would_ be able to see Steve. And talk to Steve. And be with Steve.

Yes, today was a good day.

“James Buchanan Barnes!” someone screeched.

Bucky fought the urge to run. Natasha was making her way across the square. She finally stood in front of him, and even though Bucky was considerably taller than her, he cower under what he saw as pure, undiluted rage.

But then she hugged him tightly around the middle, immediately winding him. He reminded himself never to underestimate Natasha — although she looked small, she was strong.

“Great job!” she exclaimed.

“About what?” Bucky said, feigning ignorance.

She hit his shoulder. “I know, stupid,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Tony told me. Only us know. And probably Sam by now, Tony was going to see him.”

“Steve said—”

“That he doesn’t want anyone to know. Yeah, yeah, Tony told me. Don’t worry,” Natasha said. “I’m not telling anyone.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said quickly.

“Not my business to go talking about people’s love lives,” Natasha said, with Bucky in full knowledge that that was exactly what she did when she attended any kind of gathering. “Well, not yours at least.”

Bucky smiled.

“So, when are you meeting up with him again?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Bucky said. “Tonight, maybe.”

“I don’t think you’re going to have to wait that long,” Natasha said quietly, jerking her head at someone behind Bucky. 

“He’s here?” Bucky asked. He turned — sure enough, Steve was standing somewhere to the edge of the square, leaning casually against crates, his blue cloak wrapped around him. He waved at Bucky, and Bucky waved back.

“Go,” Natasha said, shoving him towards Steve. “I can’t believe I still have to push you.”

Bucky sort of shrugged half-apologetically.

“Morning,” Steve said, and he was grinning the grin that made the sun look dim in comparison.

“Hi,” Bucky said.

Steve hugged him. “Hi,” he said. “There’s a nice bakery around the corner, if you want to…?”

“I’m on patrol duty,” Bucky explained. “I can’t leave my post.”

“Come anyway,” Steve said. “I’ll tell them I got you to guard me.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Okay,” he said.

Steve grinned. 

 

* * *

 

 

“What would you like?” Steve asked.

“I don’t care,” Bucky said, scanning all the cakes and pasties on display. “Everything looks good.”

Steve chuckled. “Okay,” he said. “Go sit over there, I’ll bring you something.”

Steve ordered two of his favourite small cakes and brought them over to Bucky, who was sitting at a small table.

“Here,” Steve said, passing one of them. “Careful it doesn’t drip, it’s got chocolate in it.”

Bucky took a bite, and his face broke into a closed-mouth-smile, the chocolate still in his mouth. He swallowed. “This is so good,” he said, awestruck.

“It’s my favourite since I was little,” Steve said. “I thought you would.”

Bucky frowned. “This must have been expensive—”

Steve held up a hand. “No,” he said. “You’re not paying anything. Today is my day. Besides,” he grinned, “you’re guarding me.”

“But this is quality stuff, it must have cost a lot.”

Steve turned red. “Money isn’t… an issue for me,” he said quietly, mortified.

Bucky blinked. “Oh, right. Sorry,” he added.

“It’s not your fault,” Steve said.

Bucky leaned over to take another bite of the cake. His dark hair fell over his eyes, contrasting with his pale skin. He looked like… like an eclipse. Steve’s life hadn’t been hard — as lives go, he had a very good one — but he’d definitely missed out on things. Like running wild through the streets, and not having responsibility, and being a normal kid. But with Bucky, it was like everything that came with being Prince Steven disappeared, and he was just Steve.

Bucky was his light in the darkness, a star that he could orbit around. One of the only concrete things in his life.

Bucky impatiently brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Steve smiled fondly.

“Does Pierce let you have your hair that long?” Steve asked.

“He hates it,” Bucky said in between mouthfuls. “Hates me. But technically I’m not breaking any rules.”

“I like it,” Steve said.

“You’d be one of about three,” Bucky said.

Steve laughed. “But what do you mean Pierce hates you?”

“Dunno. He just hates me. Hates most of us, really. Except for Rumlow. Brock Rumlow,” he explained in answer to Steve’s questioning look. “His nephew. An asshole if I ever saw one.”

“Oh, I know him,” Steve said, snapping his fingers. “Pierce always assigns him to guard me.”

“Ugh,” Bucky said. “That sounds about right, Pierce giving him all the good jobs.”

“Next time I need a guard, I’ll ask for you,” Steve said.

Bucky’s eyes crinkled.

_Yes_ , Steve thought. _Bucky was someone he could orbit around._

When they finished, Steve went to thank the baker, and they left.

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Steve sneaked down to the kitchens with a paper in his hands.

“Hi,” the chef said, dusting his flour-covered hands on his apron.

Steve passed him the note. “Do you think you could make this?” he asked.

“Sure,” the chef said. “Today?”

“Yes, please,” Steve said.

“They’ll be finished by tonight,” the chef said. “If you swing by after dinner you can get them.”

“Thanks,” Steve said.

“No problem,” the chef said with what was probably an attempt at a knowing smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky practically fell through the door of the guards’ quarters, rubbing his eyes. It had been a _long_ day.

There was a cake on the table. A cake that looked oddly like the one he had eaten in the bakery.

“Guess who swung by?” Sam said, eyebrows raised.

Bucky grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please leave kudos if you haven't yet, and a comment (even if it's one word, i always appreciate every one of them!)
> 
> my tumblr is ahnakins.tumblr.com, come talk to me!
> 
> i should let you all know that i won't be updating as often, probably every three or four days now as exams are coming up!
> 
> next chapter is going to be a little bit more angsty

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i'm thinking of turning this into a series... anyway, if you enjoyed please leave kudos and a comment, they are my life source :)  
> also, if you ever want to come talk to me about stucky or anything really, my tumblr is ahnakins.tumblr.com :)


End file.
